Love Geometric Shapes
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: High School plot. Zoro moves back to Sanji's hometown and asks if Sanji can visit. Sanji is pleased...until he meets the people who met Zoro before him. SanjixZoro, LuffyxZoro, AcexZoro, ShanksxZoro. Later in the story: OP movie characterxZoro
1. The letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**This story isn't based on One Piece; it's a high school theme. That means, there is no Merry Go, no pirates, and definitely, no 'the legendary treasure': One Piece. Now, to let you in on this, Sanji is 18 Zoro is also 18. That's the only difference in the story. The reason: this is a HIGH school story, not college! They need to be at least 18 to still be in high school! Yup. **

**Let's go on with…the first chapter!!!

* * *

**

A letter came to Sanji's mailbox one day. It was addressed from Zoro saying that he moved around these parts and wanted Sanji to come and visit him. Sanji read it and looked at the little parchment with his address in it. _He came back?_ He thought. _Wow, it's been 8 years! _He smiled a little carried the little parchment and walked out his house.

Sanji's 18 year old life was simple. His house was rather bigger and richer than any other of his classmates at his school. His attitude toward women was formal than to men; men were usually treated like trash. His favorite class was P.E. (because the girls at his school loved him in any sport) but his best class was cooking.

He had a classmate in cooking class named Luffy, a seventeen year old kid who mostly ate instead of cooking. Luffy loved pairing with Sanji because he didn't really need to do anything. Sanji heard from Luffy that he had an older brother named Ace (I'm using the Japanese name because I HATE the name Portgas D. Trace) a twenty year old man who worked as a firefighter.

There was a teacher in this school that Sanji looked up to for many years. His name was Shanks, just Shanks. He didn't have a last name, so his students called him by his first name. He taught math rather well compared to the other teachers who had great degrees. He was really lazy, slept between classes, but changed into a different person when class started. Some people asked if he was married, but he brought out his left hand and there was no ring. Every student who was in his class loved him; personality they guess.

Zoro was Sanji's old friend who moved when they were 10 years old, right in the middle of summer. Zoro was not just a 'best friend', but his first love. Sanji was in love with him the first time they met, which was when he was 6. Coincidently, Zoro also liked him. They walked together holding hands, hugged each other, and even slept together (with pajamas). Before they left, they gave each other their first kiss. Sanji still remembers it from now. _It tasted like ice cream._

Now, why would I add all this 'nonsense' information? Well, if I don't, you will sure get lost, just like Zoro.

Sanji locked the gate of his house and looked at the address name._ I wonder if this street is the one across my school... _He decided to head for the school first and then find the street that has the name.

When he reached the road, he found Shanks just leaving the school with a bouquet of roses in his right hand. He was wearing a nice suit and his hair was gelled. Sanji came up to him and nudged his shoulder, "Shanks, where you going? On a date?"

"Um…I guess that's it."

Sanji was surprised. "Who? What kind of lady? Is she beautiful?"

Shanks sighed with pleasure. "More beautiful than anything you ever seen…" Sanji walked up next to him and realized that he was walking in the same direction. "Does she like you?"

"…I don't know…"

Sanji laughed "Shanks, she gotta' love you! Every women teacher in our school is obsessed with you!"

Shanks smiled, "Thanks Sanji," he paused "I hope _they_ aren't there again…"

"? Who are _they_?" Shanks remained quiet.

They were both walking together in a calmly fashion, talking about math and other random stuff that the author's too lazy to put. Sanji soon stopped laughing when he came to the destination; Shanks also stopped with him. "Um…Shanks?"

"What Sanji?"

"Why are you stopping here? No one lives here except my friend."

"…I guess I like your friend."

Sanji was startled. _…What!? He likes who!? _He remained standing there was Shanks pressed the doorbell. Minutes later, Zoro came out of the door.

Zoro looked exactly the same from when Sanji met him; only…sexier. Shanks walked up to him and handed him the roses. "For you my love♥" Shanks leaned over and kissed Zoro on the cheek. Sanji's face flushed with jealousy.

"…Thanks…" Zoro muttered and noticed Sanji standing at the corner. Instantly, Zoro's features changed from confusion to pure happiness. He ran up to Sanji and hugged him. "Long time no see!" He pulled back and gleamed, "You grew!"

Sanji laughed and placed his palm on Zoro's head, "You too!" At the corner of Sanji's eye, he saw Shanks. He was glaring at him.

"Um…so, Zoro. Are you alone?"

"No, Ace and Luffy are in the house."

"Tch…" Sanji was surprised even more. What? Ace and Luffy? What are they doing in Zoro's house!? Zoro smiled, "Well, don't just stand there, come in."

* * *

**How was this chapter!? See, isn't it good to have resources? I know that wasted few words, but it was worth it. If you see any grammatical errors, it's the sleepy eyes fault. People can never type 100 when it's in the nighttime. That's what I'm doing. I like night; night is my best friend. LoL**

**Read first, review now**


	2. Life background

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**If people are wondering why this story isn't based on the One Piece plot, it's because (I thought I told you on the summary and the first chapter) it is a high school plotline. So, if you don't like high school plots, then you may exit using the browser on the top left corner.**

**For the people who don't care or like high school plots, just read along!

* * *

**

Zoro's house was cute; same personality as Zoro. It was a second story house, a blue roof, and a nice front gate. He didn't own a dog, but he did own a reindeer. I only saw that reindeer once; for it was very shy and didn't like people.

Sanji and Shanks walked inside, took off their shoes and stepped into the living/dining room. There, on the couch watching television and eating crackers, were Ace and Luffy. Luffy waved at Sanji, "Hey Sanji! You know Zoro!?"

"…Yeah…he was my old friend of mine…" Luffy continued to smile and introduced Sanji to Ace. "What's up?" Ace looked up at Zoro. "Hey Zoro, why don't you sit down? You already served enough," He giggled, "Do you want to sit on my lap?"

Zoro blushed and replied, "Not right now Ace…um, wait for a few minutes. I'll be there." Zoro walked back into the kitchen and the whole living room became quiet.

Ace spoke first. "So, how did you meet Zoro, Sanjo?"

"…It's Sanji. Well, I met him when we were both 6. We spend most of our time together playing games and staying over at each others houses. That lasted about 4 years. When it was the day he was going to move away from this town, he gave me his first kiss to me. Course, I gave it back. I guess that's it. What 'bout you guys?" He stared at the three and Luffy happily answered.

"The day when I heard that someone was moving near our neighborhood here, I was so excited! I like to meet new people! So, when the moving trucks came in, I rushed to the house if I can help him or her with anything. And then…" He trailed off. Sanji noticed that Luffy was blushing a little.

"…And then…?"

"…A-and then, I met Zoro. He asked me what was I doing here and I just barged in and helped him unpack the boxes. I-I was so embarrassed…"

"Wimp." Ace laughed, messing up Luffy's hair with his hand. "I met him the easy way. You see, Luffy and I were supposed to go to the movies, but Luffy desperately wanted to meet the new neighbor. I let him go, but he didn't come back. I was pissed and went to go get him. I knocked on the door and Zoro came out. It was like spring, except it's autumn right now. Isn't that funny? Both of us were in love with Zoro! It's a love triangle!" He laughed for a few minutes and stopped dead and turned his head to Shanks. "Why are you here with roses and a nice suit, eh?"

Shanks smiled and muttered, "I was drunk few days ago after a long hour at the bar with Ben and Lucky. I guess I made a wrong turn because the place I thought it was my house belonged to Zoro. He took me in, bathed me, and let me sleep in his bedroom. In the morning, he even cooked breakfast for me. After that, I thought I should replace the thanks with just gifts, but eventually I realized that I loved him too. Isn't that sweet?"

"No." Ace growled, "Why would he like an old geezer like you?"

Shanks snarled, "I'm still 37!"

"Ew!! That's so old! He only loves men who are about in the early 30's. Like me" Ace pointed to himself and stuck out his tongue at him.

"Ace! I found Zoro first, so he should be mine!" Luffy yelled.

"Stay out of this you kid!" Shanks yelled back.

"I'm old enough to know a lot about _stuff_, teacher!" Luffy sneered.

Sanji was just watching the whole argument of who got Zoro first and who will get Zoro in the end. He always seen fights with girls wanting to be the first to win Sanji's heart; they always failed though. But, this fight was different. It included the person that Sanji really cared the most. The argument soon stopped when Zoro walked in carrying a batch of cookies. "Are you guys getting along?" He asked while he placed the cookies on the table and sat down. Luffy ran up to Zoro, placed his head on his lap and ate the cookies. "This is good! Did you make them?" Zoro nodded and stroked Luffy's hair softly. The other three snarled.

"Yes, we're fine thank you, Zoro." Shanks politely answered although his tone of voice was rather sharp. _God, I never knew that Shanks can be this type of person…_Sanji thought to himself. He shivered a little and kept a distance from Ace and Shanks.

The awkwardly silence continued to seep into the room until Sanji broke it. "Hey Zoro, why was the reason you came here? You never told me that in the letter." Zoro continued to stroke Luffy's hair in a rhythmic fashion. "…My dad said it was okay for me to live here. He said that I had great responsibility and able to live on my own so he agreed." The way Zoro spoke didn't sound right to Sanji…as if Zoro was lying to him. He didn't care much about it when Zoro brought out some alcohol and beer. "Do you want some Shanks and Ace?"

"Thank you kindly."

"Awesome!!! Thanks!" Luffy wanted some but Ace pushed him away from it. Zoro looked back to Sanji. "Do you want some?"

"Zoro, we're under-aged."

Zoro laughed and took a sip of _sake_. "Eh, no-one will notice. We drank it when we were little!" Sanji frowned but took a glass anyway.

After few hours of drinking and singing, Sanji glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh god! It's this time already!? Mom's going to yell at me!" Sanji got up and grabbed for his jacket. Zoro, who was sleeping, got up and yawned. "Leaving already?"

Sanji smiled a little. "Yeah…but I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." Zoro smiled back and reached for Sanji's neck and brushed his lip against his. They remained in that position for few seconds before letting go. Sanji waved to Zoro and went outside of the cool night breeze. As Sanji was heading home, he was amused of what he had seen the whole day. _Wow, I have enemies.

* * *

_

**To Be Continued!!!**

**How'd you like it? It was one of those droning chapters that some readers don't like to read. I know because I am one of those people. I did my best and hope that the readers like it. The next chapter should be updated around this week. If not, just yell at me on the reviews. I will sure rush on it.**

**Read first, review now**


	3. Thoughts to themselves

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Sorry this took a while to upload. **

**The reason: when you have a sibling and they are getting into computers, you tend to be the 'nicer' type and let them play until it's your turn again. I'm that type.

* * *

**

Sanji ran up the stairs to the second floor of his room. He threw his bag into the corner of this room and slumped onto his bed. Sanji stared at the ceiling and turned over onto his stomach to see the object on his bedpost. Sanji stared at the face-down picture stand and sighed deeply. _I have to put up with those people!? Zoro, you're too nice!!! _He picked up a pillow-that was the closest he can find-and threw it at the opposite wall.

Luffy and Ace both came home at the same time because Zoro kicked them out after Sanji left as they started to swarm around him. Luffy hopped into the room and watches Ace lock the door behind him. "Ace?"

"Nn? What Luffy?"

"Is Sanji…the guy that Zoro loved before he moved?"

Ace's back was behind Luffy, but Luffy slightly saw an evil smile creeping around his face. "I guess so." Luffy twitched. Every time Ace made such a face like that, it meant trouble. Trouble, that even Luffy couldn't stop.

Shanks trudged back to his mansion and pressed the clear button of the elevator until it blinked red. As he waited for the elevator, he slouched onto the wall opposite of the elevator door and closed his eyes. _Sanji…I never knew it was you…my best student…_ A smile appeared onto his face and the smile soon turned into a laugh. The high pitch noise ceased his laughter and an elevator opened. He picked up his bag and walked in. _Sanji, I know that you loved him as much as I do, but…he's going to be mine. _

Luffy stepped into the kitchen where it was safe. Luffy placed his right hand onto his chest and exhaled. _Better leave Ace alone…never know what he'll do._ He grabbed the place of left over food from Zoro's house from the counter and sat on a stool to devour it. He continued to gobble up the food when he traced back to Zoro and Sanji talking to each other as they refilled another glass of _sake_. They were both placing their arm around each other and were laughing. Luffy bit his tongue, thinking that it was shrimp, and remained paralyzed for the pain shot throughout his whole body. Yelling, mostly from the pain from the tongue, Luffy jumped off the stool and screamed, "Darn you older people! Zoro's mine and nobody will have him!"

_You're going to be mine again, Zoro._ Sanji thought to himself.

_Money and dates wins over everything. Luckily, I'm richer than those amateurs so it's going to be a piece of cake._ Shanks smiled as he walked off the elevator.

_If Zoro likes Sanji, that's fine for me. I'm just make Zoro like me by force._ Ace grinned.

_That meat was stale._ Luffy thought.

**The next day**

The last school bell rang. Sanji was getting to pack up and head to Zoro's house when Luffy ran into his classroom. Luffy was wearing a mud stained soccer uniform and was balancing a soccer ball on his finger. "Hey Sanji, are you going to stay after school to teach me soccer?" Sanji was currently playing soccer during P.E. because his 'fangirls' told him that he looked cool playing soccer than baseball. Luffy signed up for soccer, but he wasn't really good at it; he was better at wrestling. Sanji sighed, "I can't Luffy. I have things to do."

"Like what? Going to Zoro's house first so you can do 'stuff?'"

Sanji backed up. "…No."

Luffy frowned, "Okay, I'll see you later." He strolled to the door, looked back at Sanji and walked out. Sanji sank down on the desk and smiled. "Duh, what do you think?"

---------

_I hope they aren't here…I hope there aren't here…_Sanji continued to pray as he knocked on Zoro's house. Zoro appeared and stared at Sanji. "Hi Sanji. Wow, you're early. Do you want to come in?" Zoro gestured his hand to come in and Sanji stepped in. "Sit on the couch. I'll bring you out tea." Sanji took off his shoes and flopped on the couch. Sanji looked around to see if there weren't any people to jump up and scare them at a good moment. _Just the two of us. Good. _He smiled and peered over the couch to see Zoro. Zoro set the tray down and sat next to Sanji.

Zoro seemed puzzled. "I thought you had soccer practice."

Sanji spit out the tea and turned to him. "Where did you hear that?"

"Luffy."

Sanji snickered as he placed the cup back on the tray. "That's not important…this is though." Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro and leaned in; their nose almost touching. Zoro's arms, remained dangled on his sides, grasped Sanji's back. "S-Sanji…"

"Never did this in a long time…" Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear and pulled him down onto the couch. Sanji on top; Zoro on the bottom. _Nice_ Sanji thought as he kissed Zoro, long and passionate. As Sanji's lips continue to remain on Zoro's, his hands caressed under Zoro's sweater.

After they parted, Sanji started to kiss along Zoro's neck and slowly pulled his pants down. Sanji looked at Zoro and chuckled. Zoro was panting with short breaths, face flushed, and the sides of his face was rolling with sweat. _He's already at his limit and we didn't even start yet. _He gave Zoro more kisses and nibbles along the neck and sat up. "Get ready Zoro…"

Of course, life isn't always perfect. Something always has to interrupt the perfect life.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Wonder who's the 'something that interrupts the perfect life?' **

**Read first, review now. **


	4. The Young,Average,Pedophile,& the devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Ah, spring. The season when all of the animal come about. Bears, rabbits, bugs, snakes, tarantulas, scorpions, and rats. The worst season you can ever have when I am living in the middle of a desert. Bears don't come out in our desert; the other animals I described...do. **

**On march with the story!

* * *

**

"What are you doing with my Zoro!?" Sanji and Zoro both stared at the figure that-in Sanji's words-rudely interrupted them. That figure belonged to Luffy. Sanji remained sitting next to Zoro's hip; one hand on his chest and the other in his pants. Zoro quickly reacted and pulled Sanji's hand out and zipped back his pants. Sanji finally moved when he realized what Luffy had said.

Sanji flared with anger, "_My _Zoro!? What the hell are you talking about!? And, what happened to soccer practice eh!?"

"I told them that I wasn't feeling better." Luffy rushed to Zoro's side and panicked. "Are you okay Zoro!? Did Sanji do anything bad to hurt you!?"

Zoro forced a smile. "I'm okay Luffy. Don't worry. He didn't do anything." Sanji guessed that he didn't really wanted anyone to disrupt their 'time together.' _Heh, I am winning after all_, Sanji muttered.

Sanji stopped smiling when he realized that Luffy was sitting on Zoro's lap. "What...are you doing?" He asked-as casual as he can.

"Sitting on Zoro's lap." Luffy replied and smiled at Zoro. "Is that okay with you?"

Zoro sighed; he couldn't look away from Luffy's 'I want (add anything here)! Please!' face. "Okay..."

"Zoro!!!" Sanji screamed.

"I'm sorry, but look at his face! He's so cute!"

"You said that to a reindeer and look what happened! Now you ha-" Sanji paused. _Don't tell me that if Luffy is cute, he will keep him-and dump me! _

Cursing himself, he got up from his seat and yanked Luffy off of Zoro. Sanji dragged the squirming and screaming child to the other side of the couch and firmly shoved Luffy in the couch. "Stay here or I will kill you."

"I'm stronger than you and you know that." Luffy glared but remained seated.

Why do I have to fight with him!? Sanji screamed in his mind and turned to Zoro. "Zoro!"

"Nn?"

"You gotta' tell-us who you are going to chose as a boyfriend!" Sanji sighed. "Really Zoro, you are stressing me out. Are you going to pick me or-ZORO!!!!" Zoro was sitting with his head resting on the couch and making quiet repeating breaths. He was sleeping.

Sanji glared at the ceiling._ Does he even care!?!?!?!? _Luffy clasped his mouth to stop his giggle but Sanji caught him and kicked him.

When he stood up, a doorbell rang. _Oh god! I wonder who!?_ Sanji stomped over to the front hall to get the door, but the doorknob turned on its own. Shanks appeared. "Well, hello Sanji. What are you doing in this house?" Shanks was wearing the usual brown suit and pants, and the black neck tie was nicely hanging off. He was holding a nice small heart-shaped box. Sanji stared blankly at the box and replied, "Hi Shanks. To protect Zoro from an old man like you." After Sanji finished his sentence, he raised his foot above Shanks and slammed it on-a blade. Luckily, Sanji saw this so he stopped his blow quickly moved his foot away from the sword. Shanks lowered his right hand and placed the sword back into the sheath. "Glad I brought this."

Sanji marched up to Shanks; face white as snow. "Why did you bring that for!?"

Shanks stared at him as if he asked him a really dumb question. "For defense...and offense. Some reasons that you will understand later. Let me in." Shanks lightly pushed Sanji to the side and walked inside.

Sanji tilted his head with confusion and followed Shanks inside.

When Sanji walked in, he saw Shanks stroll over to Zoro and hand him the heart-shaped box. "This is for you, Zoro." Blankly-Zoro just woke up so he is light-headed-opened the top part of the box. Inside was a ring that might have cost a fortune. Zoro eyes remained half-open and quietly replied, "...thank you...?" He squinted at the ring and scratched his head. Obviously, Zoro didn't get what the ring was for.

The other two young ones who couldn't afford such jewelry yelled, "Pedophile!!" at Shanks. Perked, Shanks glared at them. "Pedophile!? Why are you calling me that?" he frowned at Sanji, "Sanji, I told you before that pedophile is a term used when an older person likes a child during adolescence." Shanks pointed to Zoro who still was holding the ring as if it were poison. "Zoro is already 18-a full grown adult. It's legal!"

"Pedophile, you old geezer!!" Luffy screamed.

"Shut up! I'm not an old geezer!"

All three were sitting in a triangular position eyes fixed onto each other. Zoro finally placed the ring onto his pointer finger when the final doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Zoro said and stepped away from the living room full of jealous aura.

At the front door, Zoro saw the tall, well-built bodied Ace. He was wearing a shiny black motorcycle suit with a mark of famous 'WB (White Beard)' on the back and his face was slightly covered with ash and soot. "Watsup Zoro? Looking pretty hot as always." He leaned Zoro to a wall and firmly pressed their lips together. As they were kissing, Ace scooped him up and placed Zoro on his shoulder. "Zoro." Ace cheerfully whispered.

"What Ace?"

"♥I'm going to have so much fun with you♥"

Ace dashed up the staircase, still holding Zoro in his grasp. "Crap" Shanks, first to see what was going on, grabbed his sword and swiftly ran after Ace. Sanji, half understanding what was going on, ran after Ace and Shanks. Luffy, half understanding, half not understanding, mostly...not understanding it; skipped after Sanji. All three rushed to the door with letters spelling Z-O-R-O and crashed right into it. It was locked. "Ace, open the door now! How many times do you have to do this!?" Shanks scowled at the door.

"M-many!? He did this more than once!?" Sanji responded in horror and rapidly pulled the doorknob. "Ace! Open this damn door now!"

---------

The other side of the bedroom, Ace plopped Zoro on the bed and with one hand, he grabbed both of Zoro's wrists. Ace nudged noses with him and breathed into his ear. "No one is going to have you but me." With the other hand, he quickly unbuttoned Zoro's shirt.

One button.

Two button.

He can never make it to the third button.

The crash of broken wood and dull metal hit the wooden floor as Shanks, Luffy, and Sanji charged into the room. Shanks pointed the blade at Ace and stared at him with a face neither Sanji nor the author has ever seen. Sanji and Luffy rushed over to Zoro's side to rebutton his clothing. Shanks slowly turned his head to Sanji and smiled. "See Sanji, _this_-was the reason."

Sanji, Zoro's body close to his, sighed _This isn't going to be easy._

* * *

**To be continued.**

**That was fun. (nodding head)**

**Read first, review now. **


	5. Bandages and a speaking reindeer

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. The only thing I own right now is my brain of creativity.**

**Thank you for the great complimented reviews! It made my night! **

**I have a question for you readers. Is this story okay with Teen level or should it be in the Mature level?

* * *

**

All five men were crowding on Zoro's bed; Zoro happened to be right in the middle. The door that separated the hallway and his bedroom was completely destroyed and bits of wood were piled all on the floor. The doorknob, made a small round dent on the ground. _All this trouble just for me..._Zoro sighed, his shoulders hung low. _I need to get a carpenter..._he glanced over to the noisy two yelling at Ace for almost raping Zoro. "Heh!" Ace scoffed. "He liked it! Huh, _Zo-ro_?" He placed his hand under Zoro's chin and brought him close to his lips.

Zoro hesitated. "Eh...? Ah..."

Luffy and Sanji both yanked onto Zoro's shirt and sent Zoro flying off the bed. At least, _in their minds_, he was safe and away from Ace. Ace looked away in disappointment. Shanks watched as Zoro scurried back up onto the bed and turned his tired eyes back to Ace. "Ace."

Ace grunted. "What, Shanks?"

"Put your shirt back on. You are not going to do _anything_ with him." Sanji noticed that Ace took off his shirt while in the process of 'flirting' with Zoro. _Nice abs...must've worked a lot to get those..._Sanji thought to himself. Ace stuck out a tongue at Shanks and furiously put his shirt on. "Happy!?" Ace asked with sarcasm.

"Yes."

Luffy weary for not eating anything after soccer practice, was leaning on Zoro's shoulder. "Zoro"

Zoro looked down, touching his chin on Luffy's uncontrollable black hair. "What Luffy?"

"Are we going to eat?"

Zoro stared at the rampaging three and sighed. "Guess not today." Luffy whined; he loved Zoro's cooking. Sanji's food was god, but there was something that Zoro had that Sanji didn't. That was love. Sanji, Shanks, and Ace veered their heads to Luffy and yelled, "GET OFF OF ZORO, YOU FREAK!!!"

---------

Night fell on the city and it came the time for EVERYONE to leave the house. This never worked out well. The four always had to yell at each other for still flirting with Zoro before they left. Every time it was time to leave, they all gave Zoro kisses. That was the only time that they remained silent. "Bye." Zoro said, not specifically naming them or it will become a fuss again.

Sanji was walking between Shanks and Ace. Ace was carrying Luffy on the back for Luffy was too tired to walk. "This is what happens with kids." Ace chuckled and titled his head over to Shanks and Sanji. "Wasn't that fun?"

"No, it wasn't!" They argued.

"Hey hey hey!" Ace's eyes went wide with surprise. "That was a joke-but really. If you don't think you can beat me, just give up on Zoro. I'm not going to give up that easily."

"Hmph, I can beat you. I won't back down that easily either." Shanks snorted.

Ace sighed. "What about you, Sanzo?"

Sanji tripped. "It's Sanji! No, I'm not going to say, _'Of course you can have Zoro! He's all yours!' _In your dreams! And, he was MINE first!"

Ace lifted his shoulder to keep Luffy stable on his back and snickered. "We're going to be great enemies." Both thought about the remark and also laughed. "Guess so."

---------

Zoro was on his bed, his legs crossed and lying on his back. He got up when he heard hooves and a silhouette of two antlers from the hallway. "You can come in now Chopper," he laughed. "Don't worry. Everyone left." Zoro watched as the small reindeer managed to tip-toe all the way from the door to his bed. Chopper had trouble climbing on the bed because he had a medicine case in his right hand-hoof. Zoro heaved Chopper into his lap and smiled. Chopper finally was able to have the courage to-_speak_. "H-how's your injuries...?"

Zoro rolled up his sleeves to reveal the pale white bandages all bound tightly on his arms. He loosely hung them in front of Chopper. Zoro stared at his arms with empty and painful eyes. "When will I be able to take them off?"

Chopper looked up from him as he unraveled the bandages. "Not so long. The scars are beginning to heal." Chopper and Zoro made a disgusted face as the white bandages unmasked the horrible scars that scraped all over his arm. Chopper quickly spread the arms with icy cold medicine cream and wrapped it with clean bandages. Zoro always wondered how Chopper has the medical ability-and how he talked. He heard rumors though. As Zoro amusingly watched Chopper wrap his own arm, Chopper finally broke the silence. "-they are aggressive aren't they?"

"Eh?"

"The four."

"They?...yeah, they are, aren't they." Zoro chuckled and twitched when Chopper tightened the cloth and finished it into a knot.

"They...they all want you really badly Zoro. Are you sure you can bear that?"

Chopper was staring at him with a worried look. Zoro stared at Chopper; looked back at the bandages and glanced back at him. Finally, Zoro smiled. "They're nice, Chopper. Way nicer than-" he choked and couldn't finish the sentence.

Chopper understood what Zoro was talking about. "...You should be careful to not let them take off all your clothes. They might see the bandages. Today was lucky."

Zoro blinked. "You saw everything?" Chopper blushed and Zoro laughed. "You're so nice. Thanks Chopper."

"I'M NOT ACCEPTING THAT COMPLMENT! hehehe...SHUT UP!" Chopper screamed and ran out of his room.

"Good night." Zoro unrolled his sleeves and pulled up the covers. Half a minute later, he was sleeping.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Interesting. That was interesting. It's already 11 and I'm not tired... wow. I'm awesome. LoL...**

**Read first, review now. **


	6. Peeping Tom?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**When I grow up, I am going to become... the queen of Zoro!! LoL I wish that'll happen.**

**Just to tell you that, on the 5th page, the sentence that says, 'Sanji's food was god,' that was on purpose. It's a metaphor to explain that Sanji's food was good as god. Got it? Good.

* * *

**

The leaves were slowly falling off from trees as autumn was leaving the world. Zoro and Luffy were walking back to Zoro's house; they went shopping together. Alone. Luffy was happily hopping over every little leaf that fell to hear the crisp crunch noise. He also managed to carry two huge paper bags of food at the same time. Zoro was following Luffy's steps, and his steps made low, crushed noises. Luffy exhaled a white puff of mist and asked, "Zoro! What is Sanji going to make today?"

Zoro grunted as his paper bag was leaning to one side and replied, "I think it was _nabe_ an EXTREME hot pot usually with tofu, Asian vegetables, _shirataki _(transparent gray and black noodles), chicken, and fish. Rarely _udon_ (my favorite type of noodle)." Luffy slowed his pace and met with Zoro. He stared at the ground and quietly muttered. "I wanted to eat your food..."

Zoro giggled and kissed Luffy's cheek-pink from the cold. "I'll make something for you, Luffy."

Luffy's face brightened. "Really!?" Zoro nodded. "I love you, Zoro!" Luffy moved in closer to Zoro and linked arms.

Suddenly, an unordinary bush barged into them and revealed itself as Sanji and Shanks. "S-shanks! Sanji!? W-what are you two doing here!? Sanji!" Luffy backed up and exclaimed at them. Zoro backed up with Luffy and stared with amazement.

"What were _YOU_ doing, Luffy!? Sticking to Zoro as if you were 'couples!!'" Sanji growled.

"Duh! We are 'couples!'" Luffy quickly pointed his finger to Sanji's nose, "And, I said, WHY ARE YOU HERE!? Aren't you supposed to cook!?"

"Ah, that-" Shanks replied, "Ace is guarding that. Don't worry." Shanks gently took the paper bags from Zoro. "Uh..."

"I'll carry this. Just warm your hands. It's beginning to freeze. Oh, Sanji. Catch." Shanks threw the other bag to Sanji. He roughly caught it.

Luffy pouted. "Zoro!!!!"

Zoro, eyes staring back at Luffy, sighed, "Guess there isn't any privacy..." and then smiled, "...it's funny how they care about me this much..."

Sanji turned. "Did you say something Zoro?"

Zoro looked up. "Huh!?...Eh-err...no."

Luffy, Sanji, and Shanks were in front of Zoro; arguing and screaming at each other. Zoro stared at them for a few minutes and swiftly rolled up his green jacket, sweater, and long sleeves, to reveal the white bandages again. The length of the bandages were shortening; the arm was healing rather quickly. _It's almost disappearing... _He sighed from relief, unrolled back the sleeves and ran between Sanji and Luffy.

"You're late." Ace was glaring at the three when they came home. Zoro was taking off his shoes and met Ace's eyes. "Hi Ace."

"Hi Zoro♥ Welcome back." He grasped Zoro's shoulder and pressed each other's lips. Sanji's eyes flared when he saw a hint of tongue movement in the kissing process. Of course, yells of protest emerged. Ace, ever so slowly, broke the kiss and yelled, "Aw, shaddap!" Ace waved his hand to Sanji. "Sanji, go cook. The pots are waiting for ya." Sanji protested, but with the many hungry glares, he left his mouth closed. Everyone watched Sanji trudge to the kitchen and Ace smiled, "Zoro, do you-"

Shanks pulled Ace's hands off of Zoro. "No Ace. You are going to go to the living room and heat up the house. You can do that, can you?"

Ace grunted, "Okay, I will. Let go of me!" Shanks let go of his hand before Ace jerked them off. "C'mon Luffy. Help me get some fire starting."

"...But, you really don't need help to start a-"

Ace's voice sharpened. "Just help me Luffy." Luffy shivered and cautiously followed Ace. Shanks raised both of his arms in the air and stretched. "I guess I'll go and help set the table up."

"I feel bad."

Shanks blinked. "Why?"

Zoro muttered, "You guys are the guests. I'm supposed to make you guys comfortable..."

Shanks laughed and hugged Zoro. "You already made us comfortable. You don't need to worry..." he paused, "-all you need to do is.._to tell me that you're mine_." Zoro stopped giggling at the last word. Instead he shivered very violently. Zoro's hands suddenly tightened in Shanks' chest and started wrinkling Shanks' black vest. Zoro's face read fear. "..W-why..."

"Z-zoro...?"

"W-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"ZORO!!!"

Zoro snapped out of delirious and dazedly stared at Shanks. "I...I'm sorry." He loosened Shanks' vest and placed one hand on his forehead, "Yeah...I'm okay...I'm okay.." When Zoro looked up, instead of Shanks, he saw Sanji, Luffy, and Ace. Sanji desperately screamed, grabbing both of Zoro's arms and shook him violently. "What happened!? Are you okay!?" Luffy pushed Sanji to the side and stared to cry. "WE'RE DOING NOTHING!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ace yanked Luffy off of Zoro, punched him-not so hard-and looked at Zoro. "Were you talking about Shanks?...T-to leave you alone?"

Zoro twitched. "I..I didn't mean it. It wasn't for Shanks...and you guys...R-really."

Disappointment spread on Sanji and Ace. "Damn, I thought you didn't want Shanks."

"HEY." Shanks interrupted.

---------

"Heh, not bad." Ace commented after he finished his last bite.

"If you don't give good comments, why don't _you _cook next time!?" Sanji sneered, "Luffy, help me clear the table." Luffy nodded and stacked some of the plates and carried them across to the kitchen. Sanji smiled at Zoro, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was good!" Zoro smiled as he slurped a piece of _udon_ out of his bowl and passed it to Luffy.

"Glad you liked-" He was interrupted by the noise of broken glass. "LUFFY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Ace laughed, "Ha! He did it again! Hameln, I thought I told you to not let Luffy handle glass."

"IT'S SANJI FOR FREAKIN' SAKES!! Where did 'Hameln' come to be anyway!!!?"

Ace shrugged. "I guess it's because you two have the same hair color and length. But this statement has nothing to do with the story. Correct?"

"Correct." Shanks answered sipping tea from a non-handle cup. He picked up the rest of the plates and utensils and handed them over to Sanji. Sanji shooed Luffy away from the kitchen. "I'll handle this. You go."

Forgetting all the scolds from Sanji and the broken dishes, he happily strolled to the living room where the other three were lounging. Luffy walked passed Shanks and Ace and squeezed next to Zoro. "Zoro, do you want to play poker?"

Zoro shrugged. "I guess it's okay. We can play until Sanji comes in. Then I'll take a bath-"

Suddenly, the three heads stirred to Zoro and screamed at once. "Y-Y-you're t-taking a BATH!?"

Zoro frowned. "Of course I take baths! Why?" He looked back and saw Sanji coming into the living room. "Huh, sorry Luffy, he came in already. I'll go in first. Have fun with your card game." Zoro walked to Chopper and whispered, "Come with me, Chopper. You need a bath too." He baton touched Sanji and with a towel and pajamas( black, gray, and white checkered) left the room. As Ace passed the cards to the other players he sternly ordered. "No peeking. I'm not talking about the cards."

---------

"This is boring!!!" Luffy whined. Even though Luffy was the person who gave the idea to play with cards, instantly got tired of it. _How can adults spend so much time playing poker? _he thought. Ace, Sanji, and Shanks were in 'serious' mode with glasses of alcohol and cigarette trays on the small table. Piles of shiny yet dull nickels were in the middle of the table waiting for the winner to take the prize. Luffy threw his hand on the table, Ace's head lifted up. "Give up already?"

"Yeah...I'll go to the bathroom. I need to pee."

Ace snickered, "You can never like to stay on one subject, can't you?" He paused, "Wait...never mind. You _can_ stay on food."

"-If you want to come in the game again, tell us. We...might start over..." Sanji muttered from the side and startled the D. brothers. Luffy got up from the couch and quickly left the room.

Obviously, Luffy forgot that Zoro was in the bathroom, even though it was just fifteen minutes after Zoro left. Luffy ran to the bathroom door-which was locked. Luffy yanked on the door anyways for he really needed to go to the bathroom. The door easily crashed to the floor, thanks to Luffy's stupid strength. Luffy rushed in only to find Zoro and Chopper in the bathtub staring at him. Luffy's head shot backwards and a gush of blood blasted from his nose.

What Luffy saw first before he fell to the ground was that Zoro:

_One._ Chopper was on the opposite side of where Zoro was so there was no 'hiding' involved.

_Second_. The water in the tub was clear, so Luffy saw Zoro's _everything._

_Third_. Because the water was clear, Luffy was able to see Zoro's arms.

Luffy weakly crouched over to the edge of the bathtub and reached for a towel to wipe his nose and mouth area. He then reached his hand to softly lift up one of Zoro's arm. "What happened." Luffy's tone of voice had changed to from cute and cuddly to serious and bold. The statement was more of a demand than a question.

Unable to hold his tears, wet arms grabbed Luffy's back and cried into his shirt collar. Zoro's voice was more than a whisper. "...A bastard that tore my body to pieces..."

* * *

**Yeay! This chappie was long!!! Sorry it took soooo long!!! I wonder if it's long...the 'bastard' might appear in the next chapter. Might. I really hope so. Zoro, are you going to describe the dude that raped you?**

**Zoro:...I don't know. You're supposed to do that.**

**Author: Oh yeah...good point there.**

**Read first. Review now. **


	7. The Past,pain,and the Unwanted Guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I also don't own Las Vegas, so I changed the name ON PURPOSE. It's not a mistake. Even though that word will only come out once, I still don't own that word and place. If I did, I would be a freakin' genius and rich.

* * *

**

Luffy backed up, startled of what Zoro had said. Zoro had never used any word that will criticize any person...in front of Luffy. He back-talks everything to Sanji and Ace and later they tell Luffy, but in an informal language. Shanks will listen to Zoro's criticism and then will make suggestions. That's what teachers do most of their time. "A b-bastard...?"

"Yeah..." Zoro answered as he released his arms and handed Luffy a towel to dry himself.

"A bastard?"

"Yes, Luffy."

"You said bastard-"

"I know that!" Zoro screamed, "Well, if he is one, he should be called one." He got, avoided some splotches of blood on the floor, and wrapped himself with a fluffy green towel that went all the way down to his knees. "Zoro?"

Zoro dried his hair and looked down at Luffy. "What?"

"Who is that bastard?" Since Luffy had persistently placing every sentence with bastard, Zoro couldn't help but laugh. He began talking when he started buttoning up his pajamas.

"Well, that...his name is Saga. I met him when I was fourteen-he attended the same school. Saga was rich, but not much like Sanji...I think... He was good at sports, academics, and he was popular-"  
"Did you like him?"

Zoro stopped dead and stared at Luffy with a disgusted look. "HELL NO! I hated him! That's the point of 'rape!'" Luffy slapped his fist on his other palm and exclaimed, "I see!" Zoro rolled his eyes.

Zoro muttered, "He wasn't my type." Luffy was awestruck. _What is your favorite type then!? There isn't any resemblance between me and those 'adults!?'_

"-As I was saying, I didn't like him, but he loved me. At first it started as flowers and chocolates on 'non-valentine's' day. For some reason, _he_ didn't come up to me and give me the flowers and chocolates; he always used his 'so-called' slaves to do his work. I didn't accept them-why would I accept something that wasn't even from the actual lover? I told them to tell Saga to leave me alone, but the gifts kept coming...

"After that 'plan' failed, he started grabbing me. You know, hugging from behind and pull me close-too close in fact. He'll push me to a wall and start kissing me _everywhere_!!...Luffy, his kisses were so-greedy. As if I was owned by him. After the kisses, came the raping. It was horrible and painful! He will make his comrades drag me to a P.E. equipment storage, lock me with him and-" Zoro coughed on the last sentence wondering if he should tell Luffy about it or not. Luckily, Luffy asked a question. "The scars..? Where did the scars come from?"

Zoro rolled up his sleeves to reveal the unbandaged scars. "This?...P.E. equipment. Rope, hose, net, wire, chains-anything he can find to prevent me to defend myself. Some of the scars were made by me-when I violently shivered, the things that are tied around my arms are cutting into them. He left my mouth open so he can hear me scream or moan in pain. The comrades guarded the P.E. storage so no-one will disrupt us. This lasted the whole four years.

"_Finally_, after all the screams and cries to my dad, Dad approved that I can leave home and move back to my hometown. We kept each other a secret to not let Saga know where I moved," Zoro eyes narrowed, "I don't want to see him _ever_ again..."

Luffy remained sitting on the opened toilet seat listening to the new and unknown words that escaped from Zoro's lips. Luffy frowned_...Wow...I didn't get most of what he said, but I know that there is another guy that likes Zoro. That means...another enemy._ Zoro looked down at him, "Did you get what I said?"

Luffy smiled, "Yeah...I know that you were raped."  
Zoro sighed, "You are awesome Luffy. C'mon let's go. They must be waiting."

Zoro reached out his hand to lift Luffy up. All of a sudden, a skid and a crash of men toppled all over the bathroom and they all screamed, "OH MY GOD!!!"

Zoro and Luffy were staring at them in shock. "Sanji, Ace, Shanks!? W-what happened!?"

---------

**Flashback...only for a few minutes**

"Straight flush"

"Four of a kind"

"Tch. Full House"

Shanks gathered the pile of nickels and set them to the corner of his table. He lifted his head and snickered, "Want to play again?"

Ace slammed his hand onto the table and grabbed Shanks shirt collar. "That's not fair! You went to Vas Legas so many times!"

Shanks titled his head to the side and calmly replied, "Actually, I do go there, but only for sleep and sight-seeing...Sanji, what's wrong with you?" Sanji was sitting between Shanks and Ace, elbows on his knees and his hands were clasped together. His hand was neatly set on his side. "Why isn't Luffy coming back?" Ace and Shanks paused and looked over to the empty seat where Luffy had sat. "He said he went to the bathroom..."

"And-"

"And, what Sanji...oh." Shanks dropped some of the nickels on the ground and slowly rose out of his seat. "Sanji, I don't think Luffy knows about-stuff."

"SHANKS! Luffy is seventeen and lives with a _very_ immature adult! Of course he will know _stuff_!!!" Shanks and Sanji stared at each other (Ace crossed his arms and wondered who was the immature adult)-and ran to the bathroom.

When they crashed into the bathroom, they saw Zoro with red eyes (probably from the crying), Luffy and Zoro were both panting and flushed (probably from the steam and hot air from the bath tub), and splotches of blood were everywhere. All three gaped at once. "OH MY GOD!!!"

---------

**End of Flashback**

Sanji was crying, tightly grasping Zoro's wrists. "You were _already _taken!?" Zoro quietly nodded and it made Sanji cry even louder. "It's my fault! I should have had you before you moved!!"  
"It's _my_ fault...I should have met you earlier..." Ace said in a low tone.

Shanks placed his hand on Zoro's head and pulled him close into his chest, "Poor you...You must have had a hard time..."

Luffy raised his hand, "Um..."

They all turned to look at him. "What?"

"C-can you guys leave? I really need to _go_." They all forgot that they were still in the bathroom. Luffy quickly pushed them out of the bathroom, placed the door back in place, and reclosed the door behind them. Ace stared at the bent door and said, "Let's go. We still have a game to finish." Ace walked and Sanji followed.

Shanks and Zoro were still in the hallway, Shanks still surprised of the past that he heard today. Shanks lifted Zoro's now bandage-covered arm. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

Zoro hesitated, "I...I was ashamed! I didn't want everyone to see it! ...besides, it's starting to disappear..."

"-Is Saga going to _disappear_ with it?"

Zoro grip tightened as Shanks waited for an answer. "...No." Shanks sighed, leaned down to give him a soft kiss in the lips. Moments later, Shanks broke the kiss and smiled, "You kept a promise to your father; he should keep it."

"I doubt that..."

"??? Why?"

Zoro looked up to Shanks with eyes that might shatter to pieces. "Dad will do anything for money..."

---------

Few weeks later after the incident, the young, average, old, and the wild were starting to 'get along' with each other. Still, there were many fights and arguments on tiny things; all of the fights had something to do with Zoro.

"Look, it's almost Christmas! Zoro, what would you want for Christmas?" Sanji asked to Zoro when the bunch were walking home after buying few stuff for Christmas.

"I don't know...what do you want for Christmas?"

"Me? I..." he cupped one of his hands into Zoro's ear, "To spend more time with you-_alone_."

Luffy happily stated, "I want a stocking stuffed with meat♥♥♥"

Ace laughed, "I want my electric plug into your outlet."

Zoro blinked and then frowned, "That is very funny, but no." Zoro stared at his own arm and smiled.

Shanks lightly held his hand and also smiled. "I see that your arms are all better now."

"Yeah! I can finally be able to wear tank tops and short sleeves in the summertime!!"

"Aww, you in a tank top!! That sounds so sexy and daring!!!"

"Ace..."

"Sorry...hey, who's that?"

When they reached their house, they saw a person just standing there in front of the gate. The man was wearing a long violet-red trench coat, black boots, and a long red-furred scarf around his neck. His purple hair swayed slowly along the wind and his eyes remained suspended on the name of the address plate on the house (the plate imprinted the name Zoro. The names: Shanks, Ace, Sanji, and Luffy, were all over the name plate in thick black permanent ink). The man turned to see the crowded bunch and his dark purple eyes narrowed at Zoro. Zoro froze, letting his hands drop the bag of groceries to the ground. Ace, Luffy, Sanji, and Shanks looked away from the rolling cans and squashed vegetables to the man standing at their house. Shanks stepped up first, "Excuse me, but are you-"

The man rudely interrupted him and continued to stare at Zoro with those greedy eyes, "Zoro. I finally found you."

* * *

**Yeay!!! Done with this chappie!!! That took LONG!!!!!!! Sorry took so long. I had problems of not sleeping as early, so I told myself to sleep around 9:00 few days ago. I only go on the internet after 9:00, so I don't see my wonderful little computer of mine. (poor thing). Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think(I think) the next one will be the last.**

**Read first, Review now. **


	8. See you later Alligator

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**This is the last chapter! Wow, the last chapter. I never knew this day will come...**

**I kinda' feel happy and sad at the same time. This story was fun to write; I'll miss them. I'll call that...'sunny (funny _plus _sad _equals_ sunny)' Now, I will tell you this at the beginning. I am not really good at typing fighting scenes yet. I never knew that fighting scenes will be this hard...**

**This chapter includes one word of Japanese in Japanese text. The term 'dossunn' or 'dossun' is just a sound effect for someone or something being dropped. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

**

Everyone stared at the man awkwardly. _...Is that Saga...? He interrupted me. How rude. _Shanks frowned. They also noticed that Zoro's body was gripping onto his arms and trembling very uncontrollably. Zoro remained frozen, staring at the man whose eyes were burning into his. "S..S..Saga...W-why..?"

Saga's head tilted to the side and made a smile that-any person that loves Zoro will want to punch him in the face. "My wonderful _father-in-law_ told me everything about where you lived. I am so glad that _your dad _loves money." Zoro's eyes cracked open. His body couldn't support him anymore; he sank on his knees and started to choke from tears. Saga's eyes suddenly glowed with anger, "You were supposed to stay by my side forever...Why...DID YOU RUN AWAY!?"

Saga walked toward Zoro, grabbed his neck, and lifted him few inches off the ground. Zoro quickly grabbed the arm that was tightly gripping his neck and tried to flee himself. Saga's purple eyes continued to flare with mortal terror."Zoro."

"...Ack...ah...kh..." Zoro-even though he was in a very dangerous state and situation-flashed an angry glare down at Saga.

Saga frowned. "I think I need to teach you to _behave_ so this wouldn't happen again." With his other free hand, it went forward to slap Zoro's face. Zoro quickly closed his eyes and turned his head away to-loosen the force.

It all happened in a flash. A hand blocked Saga's hand and sent it straight forward the other direction. Yelling in pain, Saga backed away and fell on his back, dropping Zoro along with it. DOSSUNN (どっすん) .Zoro cracked one eye open to find himself landed safely on-Luffy's back, Shanks' arms, and Sanji's legs. Zoro massaged his own neck and coughed. "T-th..an..ks.."

Sanji hoisted Zoro back on the ground and ordered in a stern tone, "Zoro, stay in the house."

"B-but-"

"I said, STAY IN THE HOUSE!! Do you want to get hurt again!?" Zoro hesitated, but quickly got up on his feet and started to run toward his door. Before he locked himself in, Zoro whispered in Sanji's ears, "Please be careful. He has a sword."

Sanji laughed, "I already have seen a person who carries swords all the time."

Saga clutched his hand that was thrown off-it was badly burned. He furiously glared up at Ace who was smiling down at him. _That face!_ Luffy shivered. _He's doing it again!_ Ace stuck his tongue out and pulled out his middle finger at Saga that instantly flared with fire. Ace bent down to meet Saga's eyes, still having the flaring middle finger in front of him. "You know, it's really rude to ignore a person-and to hurt my Zoro!"

Saga's eyes widened. "You..."

Ace leaned back. "You...what? 'You are sexy?' 'You have awesome sense of style?' 'You-"

"_YOU ARE ONE OF THE DEVIL FRUIT MONSTERS!!!_"

Ace scratched his head with his other hand. "You are very rude, aren't you? Do I look like a monster to you?"

"You act like one!" Saga shoved away Ace's hand and his eyes narrowed. "-And what do you mean, 'to hurt my Zoro?' Zoro is mine-_my_ property! You stole him from m-..."

Out of the blue, a fist flew past Ace's face and perfectly aimed Saga's face. The fist flew Saga from one end of the street and crashed into another wall. Bits of rocks and sand spread in all directions. Ace wiped his right cheek; there was a small cut, trickling with blood. He turned to see Luffy waiting for his right fist back into his original place. When it came back, he drew back both of his arms and started to rapidly punch all areas near or center of the wall where Saga had crashed. Ace crossed both of his arms and slumped his back on a wall as he amusingly watched Luffy's many fists charging into one corner. "Gatlig. Luffy, you should stop. You'll break the whole town if you keep using that attack." Luffy drew back his arms again, but stomped over to a debris of brick, cement, and dirt and yanked out the bleeding Saga out and spat in his face. "DON'T EVER CALL ZORO 'PROPERTY!' HE'S NOT A 'THING!'"

Ace walked over and placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder. "That's true Luffy, that is very true. But..." He pointed to the cut on his cheek, "You cut my face."

Luffy slightly bent down his head, so it looked like he was apologizing. "_Gomen_ Ace." Luffy suddenly yelped when he felt a sting on some of the fingers that were gripping onto Saga. He quickly retrieved and realized that his fingers were cut and were bleeding badly. "What the...!?" Luffy and Ace looked up to see Saga with a long green bladed sword. The sword absorbed the blood on the edges of the blade from Luffy's cut and it dimly glowed.

Luffy sweat dropped. "Yikes! A sword!"

Ace calmly stated, "Ew. It drinks blood."

Saga cleaned his face with his red scarf and yelling in a rather frightened tone, "I hope you're the only monsters!!"

"Luckily for you, they are the only _monsters_." Ace and Luffy stepped back and let Sanji and Shanks walk in between them.

Ace scowled. "Thanks for calling us monsters." Shanks ignored him and drew out his sword. Shanks' sword didn't shine like Saga's, however, it was shining for an owner who has been tending and using it very well. Shanks slightly frowned and placed the sword into his left hand. "I never use this arm in a long time. I really hope my sword skills didn't dull out." His frown slowly turned to a smile as he looked at Saga, "Let's give it a test, shall we?"

With the sword firmly in his left hand, he swung a clean cut across Saga's face. Saga barely blocked it with his own, causing him to only have a dash along his cheek to the ear. Saga slashed at Shanks; Shanks blocked it or dodged it smoothly. Ace whistled. "Wow, Shanks is good. I thought he was a 'no good' teacher."

"He if foog. Fo Fanfs!!!" Luffy was stuffing popcorn in his mouth and spat few times as he spoke. Saga spinned to the right and swung the blade; Shanks defended it a little too late. It slashed a part of Shanks' right side of the body. Shanks frowned as he stopped a blow from Saga's sword and kept it. "Aw, I can't use that pocket anymore."

Saga gritted his teeth. "STOP TALKING CALMLY WHILE IN A FIGHT!!! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!!!"

Shanks loosened his grip and kicked him to the ground. Shanks drew the sword up close to his throat. "I can talk however I want." he peered over to Sanji, "Do you want to finish him off? You seem like it."

Sanji smiled as lighted up a cigarette and flicked the burnt match on the ground. Saga gasped when he saw Sanji disappear and reappear in front of his face. Sanji gave him advice before he disappeared again, "You shouldn't blink in a fight, you'll miss something."

Sanji disappeared, quickly ducked under Saga and pinned his right feet on his upper jaw. The other three saw Saga's head thrown back, flew few feet up in the air, and crashed back down. Using his feet, he swung Saga back into the air and gave him few blows of heel kicks in his chest, face, and stomach areas. Sanji bent his knees and jumped up to meet Saga in the air. Sanji gave him a wink, flipped his body, and gave him a final kick straight down to the asphalt ground. Luffy's eyes glittered with delight. "GOAL!!!!"

"Amazing." Ace agreed as he also filled his mouth with popcorn.

"Nice." Shanks replied as he tied his arm tight with his own clothes.

The four heard a shatter of glass and they saw that the green blade had broke in half. The green blade lost its shine and it slowly turned to dust. Saga's eyes widened and screamed. "Look!...Ew!!" Luffy yelped and made a sour face. Saga placed his hands to his head and fell on his knees, slowly his body turning into muscle, skin, and blood. Saga painfully looked up at the four with his only eye almost out of his socket, his voice sounding like a dry husky mummy. "Damn you" They watched him twist in a distorted way and disappear the same way as the sword.

"Well, that was nasty."

"Yup."

"Let's see what Zoro's making for dinner this evening."  
"Yeay! Dinner!"

Forgetting (completely I should add) of what happened, they unlocked the front door and let themselves in. The dinner was bubbling in the kitchen ready to be eaten. Zoro walked out from the kitchen and stared at the group. "Wow, back already?...A-are you okay? What happened to Saga? Did he leave?"

Shanks smiled, "Yup, he's gone. Gone from this world." Zoro cocked his head to the side, not understanding what he meant.

"Okay...Shanks, you're clothes are all ripped. Let me help you clean up." Zoro led Shanks out of the kitchen and toward the bathroom. Shanks quickly turned to the group and stuck a tongue at them. Luffy charged forward, but Ace stopped him. "Let him be."

Sanji agreed. "Yeah, he won this time...but next time..."

_he's going to be mine.

* * *

_

**THE END**

**Yeay It ended!!! In my opinion, the ending took way way way way too long compared to the other chapters I did. Nod nod. **

**Obviously you can tell that Saga didn't disappear like in the movie so he was kinda' a 'out of character' character. I hope you guys liked this story and ending. **

**I might make a sequel of this but it depends on the reviews. If it goes up to 45 reviews, then I'll make a sequel of them going on a date...together. Thank you so much for being with me and this story.**

**Read and review. **


End file.
